banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linnorm Bloodline
Unlike Mages with the blood of metallic or chromatic dragons flowing in their veins, you carry within you the power of the original dragons, the linnorms. Perhaps an ancestor overcame a linnorm’s death curse or even became an ally of these dangerous creatures. Whatever the reason, their strength lies within you, ready to manifest as you develop your power as a Mage. You are infused with the power of the linnorms. Their power manifests in a number of ways. At 1st level, you must select one of the linnorm types: crag linnorm, ice linnorm, or tarn linnorm. This choice cannot be changed. A number of your abilities grant resistances and deal damage based on your linnorm type. Spells Arcana You curse those who harm you, just as a linnorm bestows a terrible curse on those who slay them. When an opponent damages you in combat, they must make a Will save or gain vulnerability to your energy type for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your Mage level (minimum 1). The DC of the save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. An opponent who succeeds at his saving throw is immune to your curse ability for 24 hours. Abilities Linnorm Senses Starting at 1st level, you possess the amazing senses of these primal hunters. You gain keen senses, granting you a +2 racial bonus to Perception checks. You also gain darkvision to a range of 60 ft., and the Scent ability. At 5th level, your senses become more acute, increasing your racial bonus to Perception to +4 and your darkvision increases to a range of 90 feet. At 7th level, your racial bonus increases to +6 and your darkvision increases to 120 feet. At 11th level, your racial bonus increases to +8, and you gain the blindsense ability. Linnorm Resistances (Ex) At 3rd level, you gain resistance 5 against your energy type and a +1 natural armor bonus. At 9th level, your energy resistance increases to 10 and natural armor bonus increases to +2. At 15th level, your natural armor bonus increases to +4. Breath Weapon (Su) At 9th level, you gain a breath weapon. This breath weapon deals 1d6 points of damage of the type possessed by your linnorm lineage per Mage level and has a secondary effect depending on your linnorm lineage. Those caught in the area of the breath receive a Reflex save for half damage. The DC for all saves or checks associated with your breath weapon is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. At 9th level, you can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. A crag linnorm Mage’s breath weapon is a 60-foot line of magma that deals fire damage. Those who take damage on the first round take an additional 1d6 fire damage per round for 2 more rounds. The magma created by this breath weapon hardens to a thin layer of stone that degrades to a fine powder over several hours. A successful Reflex save negates the damage and prevents damage in subsequent rounds. An ice linnorm Mage’s breath weapon is a 30-foot cone of freezing, viscous ooze that deals cold damage. Those who take damage on the first round are frozen in the ice for 2 rounds. They are held motionless and suffer 1d4 cold damage each round they are frozen. Breaking free of the ice requires a Strength check, Escape Artist check or combat maneuver check. Another creature can free a frozen target by tearing away the ice (a full-round action) or dealing at least 10 points of fire damage to the frozen target. Creatures with the fire subtype cannot be frozen in place by this breath weapon. A tarn linnorm Mage’s breath weapon is a 60-foot line of acid that also releases toxic fumes upon contact with organic matter. Those who take damage from the acid must make a Fortitude save on the following round or take 1d6 Strength damage. Linnorms’ Favor (Ex) At 15th level, you gain a fly speed of 100 ft. (average). You also gain the benefit of the favor bestowed upon linnorms by their mysterious benefactor. This favor grants you regeneration 5 (cold iron). The amount of regeneration per round improves to 7 at 17th level and 10 at 20th level. You also gain the linnorm’s full death curse ability. If an opponent kills you in combat, he must make a Will save or permanently gain vulnerability to your energy type. The DC of the save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. Wyrm of the North (Su) At 20th level, your linnorm heritage becomes manifest. You gain immunity to curse effects, paralysis, poison, sleep and damage of your energy type. You also gain constant true seeing as per the spell effect.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited